


Полет ангелов

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Wingfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: — Кроули, — голос Азирафеля звучал потрясенно и напуганно. — Кроули...— Да. А ты ожидал Всевышнего? Чего тебе?— Я не могу летать, Кроули.— Так добирайся поездом.— Нет. Я имею в виду... я имею в виду, я не могулетать.У меня нет крыльев, Кроули.— Ты опять пил тот паленый виски? — фыркнул Кроули.— Я не шучу. У меня. Нет. Крыльев. Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал. Пожалуйста, Кроули. Пожалуйста.
Kudos: 3





	Полет ангелов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flights of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407887) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

Был чудесный день, ясный и солнечный, но не слишком жаркий. Дул легкий освежающий ветерок. Короче говоря, прекрасная летная погода. Азирафель некоторое время не летал, но ведь это не то, чему можно разучиться. Это как разучиться ходить: можно долго не тренироваться и начать быстрее уставать — но не разучиться. Вот почему Азирафель уверенно и без страха стоял на самом краю крыши своего магазина, собираясь отправиться в полет. Он глубоко вдохнул теплый воздух, пахнущий Лондоном, и шагнул с крыши. И сразу же упал на два этажа вниз в проулок за магазином.

***

Кроули налегал на клаксон «Бентли» и вилял из полосы в полосу. Может, М25 и была символом великого зла — а она была, ему ли не знать, — но ей его не победить. Он проскользнул сквозь тесное пространство, оставленное полицейскими машинами и скорыми, приехавшими на очередную аварию, и был уже далеко, прежде чем кто-либо успел заметить что-то кроме «большое-черное-что-черт-побери-это-было?» Его мобильный снова звонил. Он вытащил его из кармана и посмотрел на номер. _Опять_ Азирафель. Уже третий раз за четверть часа. Ладно. Пусть это будет что-то важное. Он прошипел:

— Что?

— Кроули, — голос Азирафеля звучал потрясенно и напуганно. — Кроули...

— Да. А ты ожидал Всевышнего? Чего тебе?

— Я не могу летать, Кроули.

— Так добирайся поездом.

— Нет. Я имею в виду... я имею в виду, я не могу _летать._ У меня нет крыльев, Кроули.

— Ты опять пил тот паленый виски? — фыркнул Кроули.

— Я не шучу. У меня. Нет. Крыльев. Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал. Пожалуйста, Кроули. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Буду, как только смогу. Постарайся до этого не упорхнуть в панике, — сказал Кроули с язвительной усмешкой.

Он повесил трубку и прикинул расстояние до следующего съезда. Слишком далеко. Ладно, он проехал подходящий съезд всего пару минут назад. «Бентли» мягко и грациозно развернулась и начала распугивать встречных водителей.

***

Он затормозил перед магазином и неторопливо вошел внутрь. Азирафель в ожидании ходил туда-сюда, протирая дыру в половицах. Кроули был еще в дверях, когда ему пришлось стряхивать с себя ангела.

— Перестань за меня цепляться, это унизительно, — раздраженно сказал он. — Что случилось?

— Похоже, я не могу обнаружить свои крылья, — сказал Азирафель бесстрастным тоном того, кто стоит в полушаге от истерики. — Я недавно прыгнул с крыши и...

— Не знал, что ты склонен к суициду, — хмыкнул Кроули.

— Я собирался полетать, — ответил Азирафель с достоинством, — но крылья не раскрылись. Они не раскрылись, потому что их нет. Я не знаю, что делать.

Он тяжело опустился на стул за прилавком. Кроули приготовился презирать его за слезы, но глаза ангела оставались сухими. Он смотрел перед собой, будто пытаясь вспомнить что-то важное.

— Я сломал ногу, — сказал он вдруг. — Было очень больно. Даже когда я ее вылечил, она болела.

— Не глупи. — Кроули почувствовал себя неловко. — Это просто твое воображение. Хочешь, посмотрю ее?

Азирафель помотал головой.

— Я сделаю тебе чаю, — сказал Кроули, желая скрыться от непривычно тихого и несчастного Азирафеля.

Он шагал по кухне туда-сюда. Очевидно, ангел где-то ошибся и убедил себя в этой чуши про крылья. Не могут же конечности просто взять и исчезнуть. Нужно как-то образумить его. Кроули вернулся с кружкой чая и дал ее Азирафелю.

— А теперь, — сказал он, — почему бы не начать с начала? Ты решил немного полетать, и...?

— И у меня не было крыльев, — продолжил Азирафель отрешенно. — Мне нужны мои крылья, Кроули.

Кроули не смог сдержаться. Он бросил взгляд на дверной колокольчик, и тот зазвенел.

— «Когда слышишь звон колокольчика...»[1] — начал он весело.

Ему в лицо полетела чашка с чаем.

— Не смейся надо мной, ты... ты, ублюдок! — взвизгнул Азирафель.

Кроули застыл на месте. Азирафель швырнул в него чашкой с обжигающим чаем. Азирафель сквернословил. Азирафель не обратил внимания на то, что книгу на прилавке намочил тот чай, что не долетел до Кроули. Похоже, все серьезно.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Пойдем отсюда. Я не могу соображать, когда окружен книжными клещами.

Он высушил себя и вывел Азирафеля к машине. Он медленно и аккуратно доехал до Мейфэр и вежливо провел Азирафеля в квартиру. Он усадил ангела в кресло с множеством подушек и попросил его не двигаться. Кроули знал верный способ его успокоить: в морозильнике был припасен ангелоутешающий шоколадный торт-мороженое. Когда он вернулся в гостиную с неприлично большим куском торта, Азирафеля не было. Кроули аккуратно поставил тарелку на кофейный столик — нет смысла театрально ронять ее, особенно на белый ковер, — и начал красться по коридору. Дверь ванной была закрыта. И заперта.

— Ты в порядке? — позвал он. — Тебе плохо?

Ответа не было. Он приложил ухо к двери.

— Азирафель?

Он что-то услышал. Глухое ритмичное бормотание. На английский похоже не было. Он сосредоточился и смог разобрать слова «святой», «ангел» и, он мог поклясться, «перехожу на прием».

— Открой дверь! — заорал он, дергая ручку. Потом решил, что нет смысла ждать, и выбил дверь ногой. Азирафель стоял на коленях в круге, нарисованном на кафеле, окруженный разномастными свечами. Кроули ворвался внутрь, сбил свечи и начал стирать круг ногой. Мыло. Этот придурок рисовал круг мылом. Кроули вытащил слабо сопротивляющегося Азирафеля наружу.

— Как ты смеешь связываться с Небесами в моей ванной?! — прошипел он в ярости.

— Мне нужны были указания, — сказал Азирафель несчастным голосом. — Я чувствую себя таким... неполным.

Кроули закатил глаза. Он смотрел на Азирафеля и размышлял, что делать дальше. Можно для начала снять очки и закатить глаза снова. Он удовольствовался тем, что усадил ангела обратно в кресло и дал ему торт.

— Вот, поешь, — сказал он. — Веди себя прилично, ладно?

Азирафель начал размазывать торт в шоколадную пасту. Дело принимает очень серьезный оборот, подумал Кроули и снова забрал тарелку.

— Ох, ну хорошо, хорошо. Показывай уже крылья.

Азирафель встал и старательно сосредоточился.

— Я бы предложил тебе сначала снять рубашку, — подсказал Кроули.

Азирафель взглянул на него с глубокой горечью:

— А какой в этом смысл? У меня же нет крыльев, которые могут ее порвать.

Кроули встал у него за спиной и провел рукой по лопаткам. На ощупь все было нормально, если под «нормально» подразумевать «полное отсутствие огромной пары крыльев".

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — проговорил он. — И ты заметил только сегодня? Когда ты последний раз летал?

Азирафеля как громом поразило.

— Несколько лет назад... О, Небо. Я даже не знаю, как давно они пропали.

— Хм. Ну, с хорошей стороны, ты все еще можешь лечить, так? Раз ты поправил свою ногу. И ты все еще бессмертный, полагаю, так что в человека по рассеянности не превратился. Ты просто потерял крылья. Ты существо с ограниченными летными возможностями. Ты...

Из воздуха возникла кружка с горячим чаем. Азирафель угрожающе взвесил ее в руке.

— Не то чтобы я не сочувствую твоей потере, — заторопился Кроули. — И ты только что доказал, что твои способности на месте.

Азирафель сделал глоток и прищурившись посмотрел на него.

— А когда, — спросил он ядовито, — ты в последний раз летал, Кроули?

— Недавно совсем, — соврал тот. — Хочешь виски в чай?

Азирафель протянул кружку и позволил налить в нее щедрую порцию.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сдержанно сказал Кроули и непринужденно вышел в спальню, где лихорадочно сорвал с себя пиджак и рубашку и выпустил крылья... _Вот дерьмо._ Ничего. Он закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить ощущение сильных взмахов на ветру. Ничего. Он представил себе радость, когда расправляешь крылья...

— Теперь ты не смеешься, как я погляжу, — язвительно произнес Азирафель, стоя в дверях.

У него в руке был уже не чай, а виски, который он пил прямо из бутылки. Он неторопливо обошел вокруг Кроули.

— Ну и ну, Кроули, — протянул он. — Похоже, у тебя нет крыльев.

Кроули протянул руку за бутылкой. Напиться внезапно показалось очень хорошей идеей.

***

— Я неск'ко лет не летал, — пробормотал Кроули, с надеждой глядя в бутылку Hennessey. — Пустая, сволочь, — констатировал он философски.

— Вот. — Азирафель протянул бутылку Irish Mist, с которой перед этим обнимался.

— Эта ш-ш-штука — дьявольская моча, — сказал Кроули. — И н-не спрашивай, откуда я знаю.

Азирафель начал хихикать и медленно повалился на ковер. Он слабо помахал рукой, что Кроули через какое-то время расшифровал как просьбу о помощи. Он вернул ангела в сидячее положение. Азирафель, насколько мог, сфокусировал взгляд на Irish Mist и сделал несколько таинственных жестов.

— Исцелись, — хихикнул он и сделал глоток.

— Во что ты его превратил? — спросил Кроули.

— Abs'lut Peppar.

— Норм, дай сюда.

Опустошив домашний бар Кроули дважды, они отключились.

***

Кроули проснулся с ощущением, что у него во рту поставила лагерь Золотая Орда. Явно присутствовал вкус юрты. Монгольские ханы ему очень даже нравились, вспомнил он сквозь туман в голове. Хорошее чувство юмора. С другой стороны, забродившее кобылье молоко — это уже перебор. Он почувствовал, что лежит на чем-то бугристом. И при этом на полу. Его ковер не должен быть бугристым. Он заснул снова. Немного позже он проснулся с ужасным позывом бежать в туалет прямо сейчас и не менее ужасным осознанием, что если он пошевелит хотя бы бровью, Орда поскачет по его голове. Бугристая штуковина застонала и попыталась отползти. Кроули открыл один глаз и скривился, когда монголы начали приходить в ярость. Похоже, он лежал на Азирафеле, который еще не разобрался, почему ему так тяжело двигаться.

Кроули скатился с него и понял, что шевелиться было неудачной идеей. Кто только додумался называть водку «аква вита»?.. Он искренне хотел умереть.

— Аз-з-зрафель, — прохрипел он. — Я умираю. Добей меня, быс-с-стро. Или вылечи.

— О-ох.

Его по лицу хлопнула ладонь.

— Поправляйся скорее, — простонал Азирафель.

Это было довольно слащавое чудо, но оно неплохо подействовало. Кроули, пошатываясь, встал и окинул мутным взглядом запятнанного алкоголем ангела. Азирафель поднял на него умоляющий взор, но у Кроули внезапно появилось гораздо более неотложное дело.

— Я сейчас, — выдохнул он и убежал в туалет.

Когда он вернулся, Азирафель пытался свернуться в позу эмбриона, исходя из теоретических познаний. Кроули бесцеремонно поднял его на ноги и выветрил последствия опьянения. Они оба пошатнулись, а затем бросились в кухню.

— Всегда забываю, как я ненавижу похмелья, — сказал Азирафель, набивая рот шоколадными трюфелями.

— Угу, — согласился Кроули, заглатывая пригоршню креветок.

— У тебя есть хлеб? Я хочу тост.

Кроули махнул рукой в сторону хлебницы. Азирафель поднял бровь при виде ее содержимого.

— Фокачча с вялеными томатами? А простой буханки белого у тебя нет?

Кроули материализовал и отдал ему нарезанную буханку. Азирафель положил ломтики в тостер, которого секунду назад не было.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил он.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли мы что-то можем сделать, — сказал он. — Это не меняет нашу повседневную жизнь. Значит, будем крепиться и жить дальше.

— Я так хочу летать... — сказал Азирафель с тоской.

— Только потому, что не можешь. Раньше ты предпочитал ходить пешком или сидеть в машине. Ты и пары кварталов не пролетел бы без необходимости.

Лицо Азирафеля приняло стоическое выражение.

— Да. Ты прав, конечно. Просто будем жить без них. Полагаю, это наш крест.

Кроули скривился:

— Пожалуйста, не говори так при мне.

***

Кроули считал, что в его жизни мало что поменялось. Разве что появилось нестерпимое желание забраться повыше и броситься вниз. Он нечасто поддавался ему: превратиться в птицу — не совсем то же самое, что почувствовать свои собственные крылья. Он не мог заставить их появиться. Превратиться в крылатое существо — да. Но не проявить свое истинное обличье. А вот Азирафель действительно тяжело переживает, знал Кроули. По всему магазину были рассованы книги по религиозному искусству с торчащими закладками. Он мельком заглянул разве что в одну из них — зачем упиваться горем? Вот Азирафель — тот поупиваться любит. Кроули взорвался в конце концов, когда заглянул в магазин и обнаружил, что Азирафель развешал внутри пятидесятилетний запас рождественских открыток. Самые безвкусные из них, похоже, были увеличены на ксероксе до размера А3.

— Хорош уже! — взревел Кроули. — Хватит себя жалеть! нет у нас крыльев! Смирись с этим!

Единственный покупатель сбежал из магазина. Азирафель мгновенно запер дверь, чтобы больше никакой книголюб не посмел войти.

— Мне просто нравится этот стиль, — сказал он, оправдываясь.

— Да никому такой стиль не нравится! Ты жалеешь себя. Меня пожалей для разнообразия.

— Ты, кажется, говорил, что я должен смириться? Я должен, а ты нет?

— Ты жалок, — прошипел Кроули. — Ты ничтожен. И всегда был. Меч потерял, крылья потерял — нимб хоть еще на месте? Пойди утопи свои печали в паре литров шоколадного мороженого!

Он выскочил за дверь, наполовину сорвав ее с петель. Он был слишком зол, чтобы садиться в машину, и зашагал по улице. Сзади послышались быстрые шаги. Пускай извиняется, сволочь, что он такой размазня, — плевать. Азирафель что-то выкрикивал. Кроули вдруг с ужасом понял, что это координаты. Ублюдок насылал на него небесный огонь. Он развернулся и прыгнул на ангела, пока тот не успел закончить. Прохожие с удивлением наблюдали за их потасовкой. Внезапно они прекратили драку и отошли друг от друга, сгорая от стыда.

— Прости, — пробормотал Кроули.

— И ты, — ответил Азирафель, глядя под ноги.

— Мы оба на нервах немного.

— Да уж. Но мне все же не следовало пытаться тебя испепелить.

— Поехали. Нам нужна смена обстановки, — сказал Кроули.

Он затолкал ангела в машину и вел, не останавливаясь, пока они не доехали до Озерного края.

— Что мы делаем? — спросил Азирафель, когда Кроули поселил их в хостеле.

— Мы здесь поживем немного. И будем ходить. Много. И останемся в этом дерьмовом хостеле — без обид, мисс, — пока нас не начнет тошнить от этого места, и тогда мы вернемся домой и будем благодарить судьбу за блага цивилизации вроде двигателя внутреннего сгорания и нормальных ресторанов.

— О. А сувениры мы можем покупать?

— Да. Ну, ты можешь, если захочешь.

Всю следующую неделю он гонял ангела вверх и вниз по холмам, пока Азирафель не готов был обрушить огонь на неудачно подвернувшиеся под ноги нарциссы. Когда Азирафель жаловался, что уже вечереет, Кроули напоминал ему, что сон им не требуется и что Кроули может видеть в темноте. Его радовало, что, когда они ходят ночь напролет, Азирафель становится очень послушным. Природа вокруг была восхитительна, а на жалость к себе лишних сил у них не оставалось. 

После первой недели Азирафель больше не жаловался на одышку и не хныкал. Кроули не верил в быстрые преображения, поэтому продолжил выгонять ангела на прогулки среди холмов. Еще через неделю уже Азирафель преследовал его вверх по склонам и бессердечно смеялся, когда он хотел отдышаться. «Это идет ему на пользу», — думал Кроули, глядя на розовощекого и повеселевшего Азирафеля. Ангел махал у него перед носом непримечательным полевым цветком, и Кроули признавал, что да, очень красиво.

Через месяц Кроули был готов отправиться домой. Свежий воздух не так успокаивал его, как пропитанная парами бензина атмосфера Лондона. Он заговорил об этом за ужином.

— Готов вернуться в Лондон? — спросил он.

Лицо Азирафеля омрачилось, и он прервал монолог о медицинском применении ромашки.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Кроули отпил чай. Ангел выглядел упрямым, сейчас не стоило пытаться переубедить его. Он сменил тему.

— Хочешь завтра пойти поплавать?

— Не глупи, — удивился Азирафель. — В этих озерах? Мы же замерзнем.

«Ну, понеслось», — подумал Кроули, когда Азирафель начал читать ему лекцию о соотношении температур воды и воздуха, о влиянии ветра на охлаждение, о том, как тюленям удается плавать в антарктических условиях... Когда он так разглагольствует, это уже похоже на привычного Азирафеля, но, похоже, работу по возвращению его домой пока придется прервать.

***

В конце шестой недели Кроули смирился с загородной жизнью. Свежий воздух имел свои приятные стороны и напоминал о временах, когда он был нормой. Возможности искушать и пресекать тоже были неплохи, по крайней мере летом. Правда, когда туристический сезон закончится, возможно, придется посетить несколько городов, чтобы выполнить план. «Я могу уехать от него, — думал Кроули. — Все с ним будет в порядке». Он размышлял об этом целый день, пока ему не пришло в голову, что Азирафель не останется на связи. Будет где-то беспорядочно бродить, а предлагать ему завести мобильный смысла не имело. У Кроули могут быть неприятности, если в отчете придется признать, что он не знает, где скрывается агент Небес. И Соглашение, конечно, пойдет псу под хвост. Нет, решил он, не стоит оставлять Азирафеля.

Конечно, сложно не оставлять Азирафеля, когда он постоянно сходит с тропы, чтобы исследовать цветы, или слизняков, или экскременты. Как будто собирается вести низкобюджетную передачу о природе, подумал Кроули, оборачиваясь посмотреть, куда запропастился ангел.

— Азирафель! Пойдем уже! — заорал он.

Ангел поднял глаза от очередной находки и весело помахал, вглядываясь в вечерние сумерки. Кроули ухмыльнулся и шагнул назад. Пускай догоняет, ему полезно будет. Нога заскользила по мокрой траве, и он почувствовал, как подвернулась лодыжка. Боль была острой, но ее легко можно было бы вылечить усилием мысли. К несчастью, сосредоточиться он не успел, потому что упал, перенося вес на другую ногу. Чувствуя только удивление — по крайней мере, поначалу, — Кроули все быстрее и быстрее заскользил по очень крутому склону. Позади него вскрикнул Азирафель.

Он остановился на скальном выступе. Точнее — проплыло у него в затуманенном мозгу, — хитроумно пресек падение собственной головой. Он что-то должен был сделать, но никак не мог вспомнить, что же именно. Голова сильно болела, и хотелось немного вздремнуть. Ему стало тепло и уютно, и он закрыл глаза.

Он услышал громкий скользящий звук; кто-то позвал его. Он открыл один глаз. Азирафель склонился над ним, задыхаясь и выглядя глупее обычного.

— Привет, — сказал Кроули полусонно.

— Идиот! Болван! Придурок! — Азирафель положил руку ему на лоб.

Туман в голове рассеялся, и сразу стало холоднее. Он приподнялся и нахмурился при виде лужи крови на камнях. Было бы стыдно умереть вот так. Еще стыднее — катиться вниз до самого озера. Его лодыжка больше не болела, и прохладное покалывание означало, что Азирафель над ней поработал. Кроули взглянул наверх и присвистнул. Хорошо, что он не успел оценить крутизну склона, пока падал.

— Как ты сюда спустился? — спросил он.

— Скользил, когда приходилось — карабкался. Идиот, ну почему ты не смотришь, куда идешь? Ты мог _погибнуть_. Ты чуть не _умер_.

Кроули беспечно отмахнулся, а потом задумался. Свет был совсем тусклым, а Азирафель не видит в темноте. Ангел спустился вниз по склону, который едва мог разглядеть. Эта мысль обеспокоила Кроули, а потом привела в ярость.

— Хватит уже обо мне, это ты идиот, что спустился сюда в потемках. Ты совсем спятил?

— Если бы я мог летать, то спустился бы быстрее и безопаснее. Прости, что побеспокоился о тебе, — огрызнулся Азирафель.

— Почему ты не превратился в долбаную сову или еще во что?

— Моим первым побуждением было не превращаться в животное, которое ест мышей, — холодно ответил Азирафель. — А почему ты не превратился в птицу и не избавил меня от хлопот?

Кроули открыл рот и снова закрыл. Он вернулся мыслями к моменту, когда подвернулась нога и началось падение. «Бесполезные инстинкты», — подумал он.

— Потому что первым моим побуждением было раскрыть крылья и полететь, — медленно произнес он.

Говоря это, он почувствовал, как обрывается что-то внутри. Он никогда не верил всерьез, что его крылья исчезли, понял он. Он думал, что они появятся, когда будут ему нужны, что они поднимут его в небо — туда, где ему место. Как же глупо. Они не спасли его от падения. Он со злостью раздавил эту мысль. Азирафель внимательно смотрел на него.

— Ты плачешь, — сказал ангел.

— Глаза от ветра слезятся. — Кроули вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал. — Вот и всё.

— Однажды в полдень я летел над Сахарой, — тихо начал Азирафель. — Небо было бледно-голубое, а пустыня почти белая. Я был единственным живым существом, единственным, кто двигался. Я летел на полной скорости, но будто был совсем неподвижен. Это было как... я чувствовал... я почти подумал... — он запнулся. — Теперь уже неважно.

Он обхватил себя руками и заплакал. Кроули отвернулся. Нужно материализовать новую пару очков, чтобы проклятый ветер не попадал в глаза. Он закрыл лицо руками и затрясся от горя.

***

Наконец успокоившись, они сидели на вершине холма. Кроули временами осторожно поглядывал на Азирафеля, но ангел был все время занят созерцанием неба — то ли искал там других ангелов, то ли просто наблюдал за звездами. Когда небо начало светлеть, Азирафель наконец заговорил:

— Нам стоит вернуться в Лондон или другое место, где есть люди. Мы пренебрегаем своей работой.

Его голос был печален, но спокоен. Кроули искоса взглянул на него.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да, в порядке. А ты?

— Ага.

Они снова замолчали. Лицо Азирафеля было безмятежно. Ангел, кажется, достиг внутреннего равновесия, и Кроули немедленно захотел это равновесие пошатнуть.

— Отличная летная погода, — сказал он.

— Да. Была бы.

Увидев, что спокойное выражение не изменилось, Кроули пожалел, что сказал что-то настолько мелкое. Азирафель заслуживает лучшего, решил он и начал размышлять, как бы незаметно извиниться.

— Твои крылья всегда были разлохмачены, — сказал он дружеским шутливым тоном. — По крайней мере, тебе больше не придется чистить перышки.

Азирафель попытался возмутиться, потом покачал головой, чему-то улыбнувшись про себя.

— Некому было помогать приводить их в порядок, — ответил он.

Кроули кивнул. За собственными крыльями ухаживать сложно, и ангелы помогали друг другу. В голове всплыло призрачное воспоминание: чьи-то пальцы ворошат его перья, он смеется, обернувшись через плечо. Он не мог вспомнить ни почему он смеялся, ни лицо или имя ангела, который расчесывал его, — все это давно ушло. Его собственные крылья были всегда в идеальном состоянии с тех, пор, как он пал. Ни один демон в здравом уме не подставит другому незащищенную спину. Демоны используют щетки и гребни, поэтому крылья у них ухоженные. Ангелы расчесывают руками, и их крылья выглядят не так аккуратно. Зато у них есть друзья. Он положил руку Азирафелю на плечо.

— Я бы причесывал твои.

Азирафель благодарно улыбнулся и взял его вторую руку в свою.

— А я — твои.

— Спасибо.

Он улыбнулся, по большей части себе. Получилось извиниться вполне безболезненно.

— Мы не ценили их, — сказал Азирафель.

— Что, прости?

— Не ценили. Мы всегда ходили пешком или ездили на твоей машине. Может, поэтому мы потеряли их. Сейчас, когда они пропали, нам их не хватает, но мы не дорожили ими, когда имели.

— О таких прозрениях люди песни пишут, Азирафель. Когда я услышу тебя по радио?

Азирафель улыбнулся и крепко сжал его руку.

— Я ценю твою дружбу, Кроули. И не хочу терять ее. Ты славный малый.

Кроули фыркнул и приготовил ядовитый ответ. Потом остановился. Больше некому было его слышать, и ему действительно было бы жалко потерять собутыльника. И Соглашение, конечно. Он похлопал ангела по плечу.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — сказал он почти без насмешки.

Пока он говорил это, у него появилось странное и очень сильное чувство дежа-вю. Он проигнорировал его и снова похлопал Азирафеля, а тот в ответ еще раз сжал его руку. Старый добрый Азирафель, он вполне ничего — для ангела.

Уже совсем рассвело, и перья облаков бледнели над головой. Свет заполнил долину и засверкал, отражаясь от вод озера. «Хороший день для...» — Кроули не позволил себе додумать _эту_ мысль.

— Сегодня будет прекрасный день. Это прекрасный мир, — сказал он. — Мы должны радоваться ему.

— Да. — И Азирафель улыбнулся ему самой открытой улыбкой. — Конечно же.

[1] Every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings — Когда слышишь звон колокольчика, значит, ангел получил крылья. Расхожая цитата из фильма «Эта прекрасная жизнь».


End file.
